1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of organic chemistry and is directed more particularly to novel hydroxyalkoxyacid amides and to methods of making same. In particular the invention discloses 2'-hydroxyethoxyacetamides of certain alkyl amines.
2. Patent Information Disclosure Statement
Previously issued patents and the literature evidence little activity in this class of compounds. However, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,096 discloses as fungicides amides of the general formula: ##STR1## wherein R is an organic radical of from 4 to 20 carbon atoms, R.sub.1 is alkylene of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms and R.sub.2 is alkyl of from 1 to 6 carbon atoms substituted with a hydroxy group. Also noteworthy but less relevant are U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,426,855; 2,520,551 and 2,969,323.